Identities Revealed
by Rbliss
Summary: A new journey awaits Miyuki and Tatsuya as their true identities are revealed to the world and unknown forces are at work.Will they be able to control the Yotsuba clan? Will their friends continue to stand by them? They have no choice but to fight against the people who intend to disrupt their peaceful lives.
1. Prologue

This is my first fan fiction! So comments on improvement and such are always welcomed. I plan to start slow with this prologue. enjoy! This story will have characters from the novel, taking place after the Visitor III volume.**  
**

A new journey awaits Miyuki and Tatsuya as their true identities are revealed to the world and unknown forces are at work. Will they be able to control the Yotsuba clan? Will their friends continue to stand by them? They have no choice but to fight against the people who intend to disrupt their peaceful lives.

**All characters of **_**Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei belong to **Satou Tsutomu_

* * *

Prologue

It's Time

"Miyuki come here, take a look at this."

Miyuki leaned behind the coach to see what Tatsuya wanted to show her. On the screen was a message from Hayama-san

_To: Tatsuya-dono and Miyuki-sama_

_From: Anonymous _

_This is orders from the head Maya-sama. In 2 months time prepare yourself appropriately, Miyuki-sama will be introduce as the next heir during the Ten Clan's selection meeting. Please do not reply to this email. _

_We will contact you if there is a need to. _

"So the time has come Onii-sama?" She asked while looking at the screen. She read the e-mail five times before speaking. Making sure the e-mail wasn't just some illusion.

"Yes."

Miyuki wore a sad expression it seems the time has run out for the both of them. Nothing would ever be the same.

That night they went to bed quietly. As if waiting for a storm to come Miyuki slept tightly under her covers and fell asleep.

* * *

A day after the graduation ceremony Tatsuya's usual group gathered around the table at their usual hangout at café Mirage.

"Hey, I heard interesting news that during this upcoming selection of the 10 master clans the next head of the Yotsuba clan will be introduced." Leo announced to his group of friend.

"I heard the news as well. Usually people are too afraid to mention that clans name but that kind of news is spreading fast."Mikihiko took a sip from his tea.

"It's the most mysterious clan. No one knows what the clan really does in the shadows and there are many rumours about their unbelievable influence and power." Erika chimes in.

Miyuki and Tatsuya only listened to their friends' gossip about the mysterious Yotsuba clan. Unable to speak a word because they fully realize that soon all questions will be answered by them.

Tatsuya looked towards Miyuki to sense if she felt uncomfortable with the current situation. She only replied with a slight smile. He knew that she had the ability to mask her emotions and from all the commotion happening with the main house and the gossip spreading about Yotsuba the only thing he could do was stand by her side.

Leo glanced at Tatsuya. "Tatsuya, it seems that the students of the Magical University and the affliated high schools can attend."

"I see."

"I thought only those of the 10 master clans and the 100 families would be allowed to attend."

He knew everything regarding the upcoming selection meeting and the motives behind inviting students and teachers of the Magical Highschool. The motive behind such action is to introduce Miyuki as the next head of the Yotsuba clan.

"No, I also heard from my father that students may witness the meeting but will watch from a larger hall equipped with a large screening of the meeting. Aren't you guys interested?"Mikihiko said. He thought it was very interesting that the officials allowed students of the Magic University and high schools to attend.

"Let's go. It's not every day students like us get to watch a 10 master clans meeting. Not to mention the Yotsuba clan will finally show their faces."

Leo, Shizuka and Honoka nodded in agreement while Erika snuck a glance at Tatsuya's way watching for any sort of reaction to the earlier statement made by Mikihiko.

Miyuki shivered at the thought of everyone finding out her true identity. But the fact of the matter is she must do this in order to find the freedom for both her and her brother. But what would her friends think of her. Would they still treat her as a friend? Would they keep their distance from her when the time comes?

To her it was better to become the next heir instead of being used as a pawn by another Yotsuba other than her aunt. She would rather become the leader herself than continue to watch her dear brother take orders from the clan. At least with her as clan head she can finally protect her brother.

She took a sip of her tea.

"Let's go." She replied. Using every ounce of strength within her, she looked at everyone. "I'm sure witnessing the 10 master clan's selection meeting will be interesting."

"Then it's settled! Let's all go and watch." Erika concluded as she slammed both hands on the table.

* * *

I edited this thanks to some reviews. If there are questions to be answered feel free to pm me/review.


	2. Chapter 1

A new journey awaits Miyuki and Tatsuya as their true identities are revealed to the world and unknown forces are at work. Will they be able to control the Yotsuba clan? Will their friends continue to stand by them? They have no choice but to fight against the people who intend to disrupt their peaceful lives.

Background information

USNA An alliance between US, Canada, Mexico and other South American Countries

Great Asian Alliance The territories of China, Dahan, Korean Peninsula

Kudo Retsu Previous head of the Kudo clan. Currently chairs the commettiee for the Ten Master clans

Saegusa Koichi He is head of the Saegusa clan. And is Mayumi's father.

Minami Miyuki's 2nd guardian ordered to protect under the instruction of Maya. She feels the need to serve Miyuki and Tatsuya to her utmost ability.

* * *

Chapter One

Passing Night

_April, Year 2097_

It was well into the night. Tatsuya sat on the couch while speed reading all the information on his terminal given to him by his aunt Maya, the head of the Yotsuba clan. The information pertained to tomorrow's 10 master clan selection meeting. The information she provided was the names of all the head's and important figures expected to come as well as their background information.

The sheer volume of information the Yotsuba gathered on the 10 clans, the 18 assistant Houses and the 100 families was to be expected by Tatsuya. He didn't expect anything less of his aunt. The head of the House Yotsuba Maya was cunning, intelligent, devious not to mention ambitious. Although the Yotsuba clan were always low-key the world knew just how fearsome they were and it was Maya herself who made sure it stayed that way.

"Onii-sama? Am I disturbing you? I've brought you tea." Miyuki stood by the door-way with Minami slightly behind her. Miyuki wore her usual frilly apron with a blue bow attached on the side. She held a tray with two tear cups and steaming hot Jasmine tea while Minami held the snacks they prepared together. Miyuki thought having tea together would lighten the mood a little. After all, they had a big day tomorrow.

"No, please come in Miyuki, Minami. You need to read this as well. I just received all the updated information involving tomorrow's selection and important background information of all the parties involved."

Miyuki sighed inwardly. She tried her best to make sure her dear brother did not know how she really felt about tomorrow's meeting. She found it unnecessary to announce her title, she just wished to take over the clan silently, her face in the shadows. Of course her Oba-sama wouldn't want that, she was planning something and Miyuki knew it couldn't be anything good.

Miyuki walked over to her brother, poured the tea gently into the three tea cups and gracefully sat down. Minami followed suit.

"Ah, She sent you more information…Oba-sama information gathering is as impressive as always."

"Miyuki, make sure you finish reading all of this tonight. You know it's important to learn as much as you can. You may be entering a lion's den tomorrow and it's better to be prepared." Tatsuya warned. He wanted Miyuki to be able to handle all kinds of situations tomorrow, the more she knew about people the better.

"But I'll always be by your side. I won't let anyone harm you. And we have Minami."

Minami nodded in response while sipping tea. She felt it was her duty, she didn't need to confirm it further for them to understand.

"Thank you, Oni-sama, Minami"

At those words Miyuki blushed. She knew how reliable her brother is. She knew she had nothing to fear if he was by her side. That didn't mean she intended to be belittled by anybody. She will make sure to show everybody that she is no push over especially to her aunt. However, she still held concerns regarding future problems.

"Onii-sama, I still do not understand Oba-sama's intentions…" she said hesitantly.

"Once this fact becomes known to the world, there is no doubt in my mind that we will attract unwanted attention. I feel it is still far too early. She went to great lengths to hide us from the world because it would bring the Yotsuba clan in the spot light."

Tatsuya knew the meaning behind what Miyuki was trying to say.

Just what were Yotsuba Maya's intention? Why did she choose now to unveil Miyuki? Was there something he was unaware of?

Miyuki continued on with her concerns. "We will be under watch by foreign countries again and this time it won't be just the USNA and the Great Asian Alliance. I know, you will protect me but please know that I will protect you as well."

Tatsuya was the one who saved Miyuki's life. He saved her over and over. It was time that she stood her ground in front of her brother, that no matter what they faced in the future she vowed to not be a burden. Enemies who harmed her faced a terror worse than death, and so she too would not show mercy to enemies who harmed her brother, the Yotsuba included.

Tatsuya smiled at Miyuki's unwavering resolve.

"I know."

He wanted to say more but facing Miyuki, he felt like he had lost the motivation. He will protect Miyuki but she was set to protect him.

He drank the jasmine tea placed in front of him and addressed Miyuki's question. "About Oba-ue intentions… I do not know what they are. I'm sure we'll find out sooner than later. When she chose you as next in line, there would have been a time when the world realizes our existence. It's not something we can hide forever. If Oba-ue feels that the time is now then all we can do is face it."

"Onii-sama, won't our true powers be revealed. Does Oba-sama think she can continue to hide it after revealing our identities? Our friends know…to some extent they know about your power and mine. It can't be hidden either."

"If our powers came to light, it will surely bring us trouble. I'll think up a plan when it occurs and Oba-ue won't be sitting idly."

Lost in thought, they both thought the same thing. Their power, if known, would cause international discussion. In the worst case scenario even conflict. They wouldn't let anything like that happen. Ever. They didn't think that their aunt wanted to cause some international strife. They could only hope Tatsuya's other identities were under lock and key.

Miyuki sighed in response. There were so many unanswered questions she had for her Oba-sama. It was like she was testing them. No, testing the both of them.

Minami sat drinking tea listening to the sibling conversation. She thought that both of their fighting and magic abilities were extraordinary but why it would cause trouble she didn't know. She felt between the Yotsuba's and any organization against it, the Yotsuba clan would come out on top.

"Let's get some sleep. We have a busy day ahead of us." Miyuki said as she got up, she needed to look over the information herself before she went to sleep.

They had all finished the jasmine tea and late night snack. So Minami efficiently took care of clearing the table.

It would've been nice if they were able to sleep peacefully immediately.

* * *

"Kudou-sama, I have brought all the documents for tomorrow's selection." Kudou's assistant Toda entered his office carrying a pile of 10 folders. Each folder carried information on each of the Ten Clans. It documented their achievements, the number of jobs they completed, the list of properties and establishment they owned as well as important background information of the many talented magicians under their wing.

The one particular folder that caught Kudou's attention was the Yotsuba's. He started flipping through the pages. It was a fairly decent size, their achievement and the number of jobs they completed far outnumbered the other nine clans. He knew that this number is inaccurate, because he knew Maya. The Yotsuba probably have done more jobs than this. They were few in number compared to the Saegusa clan and Ichijo clan but he feared just how much power they held. Even though he taught Maya and Miya many years ago he still didn't know everything about the clan. There just wasn't enough information on them. There were too many holes in their background information not to mention they currently have two new talented magicians Miyuki and Tatsuya Shiba who gained an impressive reputation among their peers.

As he ponders what to say to Maya when they meet tomorrow he gets an incoming call from Koichi Saegusa. The clan head of the Saegusa family.

"What is so important that you need to call at this time Koichi-san." It was currently 8:00, Kudou needed to read the documents one more time so that all preparation were complete. He was to head the meeting tomorrow.

"I apologize for disturbing you late at night mister, but is it true the Yotsuba clan have an announcement to make tomorrow? What sort of announcement is it? For the head to come to the selection meeting…it's practically unheard of."

Kudou understood where Koichi was coming from. He knew Koichi was confused as to why Maya would attended the meeting. They had an ongoing cold war for so many years. Maya doesn't bother to attend, because she can simply send one of her most trusted subordinate Hayama to go in her place.

Koichi was concerned that whatever this announcement was it could shake the balance of power within the Ten Master Clans. Currently, the Yotsuba and Saegusa were on equal footing.

As of now Kudou Retsu had no intention of giving out any information regarding the two Shiba siblings. It would be inconvenient on his part because Koichi was a calculative man. He didn't know the reason why Maya would attend. Why she suddenly decided to choose Miyuki and unveil her at this crucial time. He was aware there were other candidates in the Yotsuba as to why she chose Miyuki, it was still under investigation.

"Maya-san will be the one disclosing her announcement. You will find out tomorrow."

From that response Saegusa knew he wouldn't be able to get any information regarding why Maya would attend tomorrow's meeting. He had a large information network. Were the rumors true? Does she intend reveal her successor? But who is it? If his suspicions were correct it would cause him quite the headache. He didn't have any solid proof the Shiba siblings were related to the Yotsuba's. But his gut told him so, counting the fact that they look so much like her. The real question; Why now? Those two were still young. Did she intend to use Shiba Tatsuya? How?

Kudou felt that there was no more to talk about.

"Koichi-san, I will end this call for tonight. We both must attended tomorrow."

"I understand, thank you for your time Kudou-san"

Koichi grudgingly hung up the call. There was no time to think about any counter measures against Yotsuba Maya because he didn't know her plan.

_There was probably no one who knew._

* * *

The woman nicknamed the Queen of the Night sat regal in her chair. A noble lady with midnight dark hair reaching down to her waist. Her age defying beauty only illuminated her features on a full moon. She stared into the darkness of the night with her amethyst coloured eyes.

She was looking forward to tomorrow. It's going to be quite interesting to see the Ten Clans. She hasn't attended a meeting for a long time.

"Hayama-san, how much has been leaked out so far?" Maya addressed the butler standing behind her.

"Only the information you have allowed Maya-sama. The clans know that you will be in attendance."

"And the media? Haven't they tried snooping around the rumoured places associated with us?"

"They have been held back and reprimanded successfully. Nothing will be released to the public."

"Good work."

Would things turn-out peacefully? She didn't think so. The ten clans would try to sniff her out. They were the least of her concerns. There was only one person she was aiming to eliminate and she needed Miyuki and Tatsuya to lure him out. That man is a major problem to Maya, the Yotsuba and Japan as a whole. He was a rat who couldn't be killed even if you could bait it with cheese.

"Maya-sama, are you sure about this?"

"You are referring to Miyuki-san?"

"Yes, I believe it would be dangerous from now on if we were to reveal her to the public."

Maya didn't like the idea of revealing Miyuki so early but it wasn't an option anymore. That devil, was closing in on their backgrounds sooner than she thought. If that was the case then she'll do the opposite of hiding them in the shadows. She'll place them in the sun where the suns' rays would blind the rat.

"You have no need to worry. Miyuki-san has that person by her side, I doubt anyone would get away after trying to harm her."

It wasn't going to be easy. Eventually, Tatsuya had to be informed about that person and Miyuki needed to prepare herself. Miyuki was a Yotsuba. She was trained under her sister and should have a gist about what to expect. She wasn't worried in the least. Maya was anticipating how Miyuki would handle the situation. It was a hurdle for her to climb.

"Maya-sama, I am more worried about the international attention they will receive. The USNA have tried before to dig up all the information regarding them. I fear we will gain more trouble than we can handle."

Maya had already gone over all possible situations in her head.

"I am fully aware about what you're concerned about. You fear the USNA will finally connect the dots and tie Tatsuya to the Yokohama incident correct?" Maya said while filing a nail.

Hayama nodded a little in confirmation. "That is correct. If they find out Tatsuya-dono is connected to the 101st Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion they will try to find out about his abilities."

"That is a possibility. However, that is a closely guarded secret. Both the Japanese government and the military would make sure nothing would slip out. Not to mention if such a thing were to occur… I'm sure Tatsuya has figured out a way to get out of said situation."

"This may be just my useless worrying but what do you plan to do if both of their abilities are known?"

"That would be a problem… But it's something I have put a side for now."

This was a gamble she was willing to take. This gamble was either sink or swim. Having the world know about them was dangerous. She knew too well what the reaction might be if those two abilities were known. Miyuki's mental interference magic and Tatsuya's unusual ability to copy, read, and rewrite the Eidos.

Tatsuya is already regarded as a Strategic Class Magician whose accomplishments is a military secret. If Miyuki's abilities were known she'd be another one. Having two elite magicians would upset the balance. Then, she would have to deal with more annoying individuals.

She leaned into her chair. Hayama strode to her table and poured her a glass.

Hayama understood Maya even if he wasn't ordered specifically. He knew his mistress was putting herself into a number of troublesome situations. And it was all to reveal a certain man who was a great threat. Hayama didn't imply further about the two Shiba siblings nor did he ask any questions about that man. He just needed to trust Maya's plan.

Maya took it gratefully. He bowed and proceeded to exit the room.

"Now then what will be your next move…" she said to herself and smiled mischievously.

* * *

Zhou Gongjin the man who aided the Great Asian Alliance in the battle at Yokohama. He was a man who held no loyalty to any country. The person he only obeyed was his master.

The room was dark only lit by two large candles on either side with red carpeting. It was sound-proof and magic was ineffective in listening or peering in such a room. The man was sitting it a large office chair. A large computer screen was in front of him while he scrolled quickly at the information his master had sent to him two nights before. The information regarding a certain clan.

He finished up his reading and sat up. He wore a fine Chinese garment stitched with a white dragon on the right side of his chest. His eyes were looking expectantly at the screen. Zhou Gongjin was awaiting orders from his master.

The screen lit up and a man of Chinese origin was sitting with a glass of wine in his hand. He wore a suit with no tie. The room was not dark but perfectly lit up. It was day time there, the current time; 1:00pm. He smiled.

Zhou Gongjin greeted him with a bow.

"Good afternoon Master."

"Have you read the information I sent you Gongjin?"

"Yes, I have. I am currently working on the plan. I was very surprised, so Tatsuya Shiba and his sister Miyuki Shiba belong to the Yotsuba clan and are directly related to the clan head?"

"That is correct. They hid such a fact perfectly." He swirled the wine in his hand.

Zhou had a certain grin plastered on his face he thought this was getting quite interesting.

"I saw the footage of the sister at all three of her nine school competitions. It was very impressive. Her magic is great and she specializes in freezing magic. "

"Don't let her pretty looks fool you. If she is a part of that clan, she is powerful."

He took notice of his masters' warning. All the members of that clan had special abilities they were a force not to be underestimated.

"Understood, But about the brother there is minimal information regarding him. Does he not possess special abilities like his sister?" Zhou questioned. He was surprised this was all the information they had on the brother.

"His abilities are still under investigation. All the information I could gather on him is; he is a student of Kokonoe Yakumo, so he has tremendous physical abilities and his ability of Gram Demolition at his first nine schools competition."

"I see, but if he is related to that woman there should be something more." Zhou surmised. The sister had powerful magic, surely the brother would be no different.

"Indeed."

His master felt the same, it felt like something was missing.

"What would you like me to do master? Shall I investigate further about the siblings before coming up with a final plan?"

"Hmmm… I hate wasting time but that would be for the best. I want you to investigate all that you can about the siblings." He replied.

"I have the perfect persons for the job. Those twins should do a fine."

The twins he was referring to were specially trained by him. They had special abilities for combat, the martial arts were in grained into their very being and had the wits to gather information.

The man at the other side of screen only gave a slight smile acknowledging his subordinates decision. If it were those two they should be able to gather all the information they needed.

"Have you arrange for someone to attend the Ten Master Clans meeting tomorrow?" He said as he finished his glass, while setting it down on the table.

"It has been done. And there is something else I have to inform you of."

"What is it?"

"It seems the clan head of the Yotsuba clan will be attending. Do you have any idea what she is planning to do?"

Everyone was aware that it was quite odd for the head of that clan to attend.

"There is no telling what that devious woman is thinking. Just remember tomorrow your agents are just there to gather information. Make sure they don't mess up."

For now all they need to do was wait until their opportunity arose. The man on the screen was hell bent on eliminating that woman.

"Those siblings will prove to be useful, watch them closely. Contact me immediately once the twins complete their job."

"Yes, Sir." Zhou stood up and bowed deeply towards his master.

Both men ended the international call. Zhou thought he had a lot of work to do. It will be the start of an interesting game. He wondered what kind of move the woman will make. That person will be a fitting opponent, they didn't dubbed her the_ Devil of the Far East_ for nothing. He had heard plenty of rumours, whether those were true or not he wanted to find out.

* * *

**Comments:**

If you're wondering whether Miyuki and Tatsuya will end up together because of their obvious affection, then to those shipping them… I'm sad to say I won't be doing that. Since they really are brother and sister. Maya is unable to have children. Miyuki looks like her mother and Tatsuya like his father. So because of this evidence I will be taking a different approach on possible love interests for the both of them in the future. If you haven't read the novel, Koichi Saegusa has figured out that Tatsuya is related somehow to the Yotsuba and the Military but he doesn't know anything beyond that. And he does refer to Kudou as mister in the novel.

Maya has two nicknames which I have used in this chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

A new journey awaits Miyuki and Tatsuya as their true identities are revealed to the world and unknown forces are at work. Will they be able to control the Yotsuba clan? Will their friends continue to stand by them? They have no choice but to fight against the people who intend to disrupt their peaceful lives.

Background Information

The strongest clans are the chosen 10 clans. With the 18 Assistant Houses as replacement. A total of 28 families

* * *

Chapter Two

Face It

The sun shone brightly in the early morning. The alarm, beeping loudly in a slightly lit room. Miyuki eyes fluttered tiredly. She woke up slightly exhausted. She fell asleep late at night tossing and turning in her sleep. There were so many things to think about, about today and from here on. She tried to push her troubles away but her mind wouldn't let her.

Miyuki stared at the ceiling above her then placed an arm over her eyes. Today is the day she thought. She had wished today wouldn't come. Miyuki didn't want her ever day life to change but thanks to a certain someone that wasn't going to happen. Seriously what is her Oba-sama thinking? She wanted to at least graduate from Magic University peacefully. And for her to actually be introduced in front of dozens of important people was downright evil on her aunts' part.

Sure she had attended several formal parties associated with the clan and had to put up an elegant lady act but this act was going to be tough even for her.

Miyuki just dreaded it.

Miyuki shook her head trying to get a grip on herself. Then slapped both of her cheeks.

This is nothing she repeated to herself over and over. This is nothing compared to all the things that will come after the announcement. If she were to fall apart now that would be the end of her and that is the last thing she'd want her brother to see.

Miyuki got up readily and changed into the dress her brother had ordered for her from the internet. It was white, decorated with a snowflake inspired design at the edges of the dress. It matched the hair clip in her hair and made her look beautiful and innocent.

Two knocks tapped onto the door.

"Miyuki-sama are you awake?" Minami's voice came through the door.

"I just finished getting ready. You can head to the breakfast table first."

Minami had thought Miyuki had set her alarm later than usual. The first time she checked, Miyuki was still asleep and her alarm hadn't gone off at the usual hour. She was slightly worried. Minami didn't think her mistress would be the type to get nervous over such an event.

Miyuki finished brushing her hair and applied lip gloss as the final touch. She took a final glance at her attire then headed downstairs.

She entered the kitchen and there was Minami and Tatsuya all dressed up.

It was their plan to have all three of them dress up in formal attire even if Minami and Tatsuya were her guardians. The members of the clans wore formal attire to the selection. It was an important event after all. Miyuki had requested for the both of them to dress up so she wouldn't feel so out of place.

Tatsuya had second thoughts on the matter but he didn't want Miyuki to feel uncomfortable so he agreed.

"Onii-sama. Minami. Good morning you both look lovely today."

Minami thanked Miyuki. The person who had chosen her dress was Miyuki. As odd as she found it. She had discovered that Miyuki really liked dressing people up.

"Miyuki the dress suits you perfectly. I'm sure everyone will think you're lovely."

Tatsuya always complimented Miyuki whenever she wore an attire he chose.

"Thank you, it's because Onii-sama has wonderful tastes. You wouldn't purposely choose something that didn't suit me."

"That's right."

Tatsuya smiled. His sister was beautiful he didn't think there was anything that didn't suit her.

This display of over-the-top sibling love didn't feel so awkward to Minami anymore. You become immune to the awkwardness after seeing it a number of times.

Miyuki sat down and the three of them started eating breakfast together.

"Did you sleep well Miyuki?" Tatsuya asked. Minami had told him Miyuki's alarm was set later than usual which was odd so this morning he made breakfast while Minami made coffee.

He attempted to get Miyuki to talk about anything that was bothering her.

"It's nothing really. I'm just nervous about my speech today."

Miyuki looked at her brother right in the eye so he could see that there was no need for any concern.

She can handle today's events with ease.

I'm sure you'll do fine. I'll be nearby." Tatsuya reassured her. It's natural for her to be nervous since she will be facing a large audience.

"You read the files right? Be careful talking to certain individuals Miyuki."

"You are specifically referring to the ten master clan heads correct? It'll be fine. I won't lose my cool in from of them Onii-sama."

Tatsuya hoped that would be the case because if it wasn't he was sure the temperature in the room would drop to zero.

There were certain individuals he kept his eye on specifically the Kudou and Saegusa clans. There's no telling what psychological scheme they would come up with. He might radiate killing intent if they chose to put Miyuki on the spot. Minami was no different from him so he made sure to tell her to keep her cool if a situation were to occur.

All three of them finished breakfast. Miyuki wore her apron and helped Minami with the morning dished, she felt the need to because she didn't make breakfast this morning.

They headed out the door at 9:30 and planned to arrive at their destination at 10:00am using Tasuya's car.

* * *

The venue holding the meeting belonged to the magic association called Saturn's Hall. The planet Saturn said to rule over the 10th zodiac Capricorn. A symbol of authority, responsibility and discipline. A suitable name for the place.

This place held important meetings in regards to the 10 master clans. There were annual meetings twice a year in accordance to the Magic Association. The meetings were an important part of the 10 master clan's unity and their cooperation of protecting Japan and its citizens. All 10 clans have the duty of protecting their jurisdictions and completing missions given to them by the state.

Every decade the 10 clans would be re-evaluated. Their performance, missions, and skill judged by the Magic Association. To stand on top they must be recognized by the state as invaluable assets. It was the Magic Association which gathered their information to judge whether a clan deserved a number title among the ten. This was high privilege, being among the 10 families gave you power, influence, and wealth.

The tightened security for the building had been in place early in the morning. To enter the building you had to pass the high security measures. I.D must be shown upon arrival. There were four guards outside guarding the only security gate. One of them held a terminal to identify all individuals entering the building. After being cleared and searched for weapons a group of three people continued to head towards the building

Miyuki, Tatsuya and Minami arrived at the venue early to avoid running into their classmates and other clans. They informed Hayama-san about this so that a waiting room was prepared for them ahead of time.

Standing at the doorway was a butler dispatched from the main house. A boy who looked about Tatsuya's age. Miyuki and Tatsuya recognised seeing him once before, serving at the main house. He greeted them then led them to the 3rd floor of the building.

The building was quite grand. Tatsuya noted there high security measures. The latest cameras in the market were seen in the corners with his trained eye, even the one in the elevator which was tiny but it couldn't escape him.

The butler led the three down the hall, holding the door for them to enter.

"Good Morning." A familiar voice called out to the three of them.

Miyuki held a shocked expression. In front of them was her aunt who hardly ever showed her face outside of the main house.

Tatsuya and Minami were equally baffled by her presence. Is the selection meeting this time so important she needed to attend or was it for Miyuki. Neither of them could tell.

"Please have a seat you three, we will be in here for quite a while." Maya gestured for them to sit down. Miyuki tensed up upon realising this discussion would be directly about her.

Minami and Tatsuya were hesitant on Maya's gesture they intended to stand as Miyuki's guardians while the two discussed but they weren't about to voice their objection against the head.

Maya eyed the three observing them.

While Hayama-san who had already been present in the room started pouring tea for them.

Minami found it very uncomfortable to be served tea when she herself serves a mistress.

Maya started. "There is no need for you to be so wary there are just things better discussed in person."

"I had intended for you to visit the main house to talk however certain circumstances have arisen. I assumed it would be best for your safety to continue you daily routine at your residence."

Miyuki and Tatsuya felt a fore bonding at her words. What circumstance was she referring to that made her decide to stop them from coming to the main house for a talk?

"Did something happen Oba-sama?" Miyuki was able to voice her first question at her.

"There are some troublesome people eyeing the both of you, and I'm not referring to foreign countries or certain clans."

"Who." Tatsuya was the one who spoke. This was more of a demand than a question.

"Have you heard of the Seven Sages?"

At that question both siblings were obviously aware where this was going_. Did she find out about Raymond Clack?_ was their first thought.

Tatsuya decided to answer her honestly. He needed to know what information she was keeping to herself.

"During the parasite incident we were contacted by one of the seven sages. He assisted us in defeating and capturing the parasite by providing us with information. He didn't identify the person by name. Tatsuya thought it would be best to protect his identity for now.

"This sages' name is?" Maya said obviously suspicious.

There was no way that man would be so bold as to contact the two of them without her knowing it.

"I'm sorry even I cannot provide you with that information." Tatsuya wore an impassive face; hinting to Maya that he won't give out any personal information on the Sage.

This didn't stop Maya from prying more information out of Tatsuya.

"It is one of the Seven Sages who have their eyes on the two of you." Maya stated.

Miyuki unconsciously clutched the knee of her dress.

"His name is Jiedo Heigu, the Black Sage."

"Oba-sama… how do you know that name?"

Her eyes hardened. There's no way that man would dare–.

"The sage who contacted you wasn't him. So another one assisted you?"

"That's correct." Tatsuya confirmed. There was no use feigning ignorance right now. Maya had information on the Black Sage, Tatsuya had been told about before from Raymond. According to Raymond he is a leader of an international terrorist organization whose aim is to eliminate magic from society.

Maya was utterly surprised. She wanted to know more about the Sage but from the look of the Shiba siblings faces they weren't about to say anything else about him.

"I can only give you a warning for now. Be aware of the people around you, his moves will be focused on the two of you from now on."

_"_Oba-ue, what do you know about that man? What's his aim?"

Maya hesitated for a while. She wanted to tell the both of them about the relationship between the man called the Black Sage and the Yotsuba clan but it wasn't the time or place to discuss history. They would be too distracted by the information she had. Right now, she needed Miyuki to focus on the task at hand.

She opted to answer Tatsuya's question but would refrain from telling them the history for now.

"To destroy us."

"Us? You mean the Yotsuba." Tatsuya didn't identify himself as a Yotsuba however Miyuki was different.

"Why specifically the Yotsuba? Is it a grudge? Revenge?" Miyuki wouldn't be surprised at all if that was the case.

Maya was pleasantly delighted that Miyuki came up with the conclusion so fast. But that was to be expected. Since they graduated from high school Maya found it was awfully hard to hide anything from the two of them. Their skills at gathering information and reading people were impressive and far above the average person.

"That's right, but we don't have much time chatting about the past."

From Miyuki's perspective it was plain to see that her Oba-sama didn't want to continue where this conversation was going. She concluded that it was the case. Jiedo Heigu, the Sage behind all those troublesome incidents were now after the Yotsuba. She resented the man for troubling her brother and disrupting the normalcy she dreamed of.

"You tell us to be aware of him, but you insist on holding out on us. What are you planning Oba-ue?"

Tatsuya was cautious. He knew she wouldn't just stand there and allow such a person to tread on forbidden territory, her territory.

"Even before you reveal yourselves to the world, that man will already know about you."

This made sense to the siblings from what they were told by Raymond, he had access to Hliðskjálf. Something that was capable of gathering information from all over the world. It hadn't clicked to the two of them on how Maya was able to find that out.

"Because that man is already aware of your background it would be safer for you to reveal your existence, it limits his movements and possible assassination attempts."

_Assassination. _

It made sense now. The word already had Tatsuya boiling, he wouldn't allow it to happen.

Maya crossed her legs and faced the both of them.

"Miyuki is the heir I had decided that a long time ago. I'm telling you to be prepared Miyuki-san. He will be your opponent as well as the rest of the world."

Without a hint of being intimated by those words Miyuki studied her aunts' sly expression. She wouldn't allow her body to tremble before this woman.

"Oba-sama you are a more frightening opponent than the world. I would rather face the world."

Maya giggled because of Miyuki's remark. It felt more like a compliment than insult.

"Well, I'm not too worried. I'm sure the three of you will deal with it somehow. There is still much more to discuss but for now I want to go over what will happen during this selection's meeting."

Tatsuya still had many more questions which needed to be answered. He glanced at the time, it's a fact they didn't have much time. Miyuki needed to hear what Maya had to say about the selection meeting. He would have to put his thoughts on hold for now.

"During this selection's meeting I will be the one to present you. It's my responsibility to introduce the next heir as the head of the Yotsuba Clan. When all the clan heads enter the conference room, Miyuki will wait outside of the room and only enter until my introduction is finished. Hayama-san will escort you.

You will witness the selection first hand along with the other heirs. The selection will go as followed our _outside_ achievements will be displayed along with the other 9 clans. The potential of our magicians are also under consideration when 10 are chosen. If a clan has not pulled their share of the work or deemed inadequate in the future they will be replaced. There will be a vote for a new clan to replace them. One who is accepted and recognized by the majority of the other clans.

It is not the selection meeting you need to be wary about. It's the official dinner."

The official is dinner is attended by all 28 clans and their families in the Grand Hall. If the Yotsuba was any other normal clan Miyuki would have met Saegusa Mayumi, Juumonji Katsuto and Ichijou Masaki a lot sooner.

The official dinner this year would be quite different, the attendance to the dinner would be a larger number of people. Due to the fact, they allowed magicians outside the 28 families to attend.

"You will address yourself properly to the crowd as the next heir. Say whatever you want to say as long as it does not reveal any unnecessary information about the clan. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Minami will continue the guise of being your relative. This way it won't be odd for the both of them to stay by your side. During this dinner, there will be unnecessary chatter coming your way, along with use less gossip and hundreds of questions. I hope you put the information I gave you last night to good use."

This was Maya's way of telling Miyuki to use the information she had given them to control and divert the conversation away from telling anyone about the Yotsuba.

"Especially, be mindful about what you say to the clan heads and only speak when spoken to. They're all such cunning individuals, you're good but don't forget they are the head of their clans. Like myself they have ways of getting you to talk."

"Not to worry Oba-sama." Miyuki said in a relax tone. Miyuki had incredible memory capacity not to the standards of her brother but it was still exceptional. It would be a lie to say she wasn't nervous however she had her brother by her side. She didn't need to feel afraid. If she were in a bind, Tatsuya would get her out of it.

"I will be attending the dinner as well. There are some individuals you two still can't handle by yourselves. That is why I'm here."

It didn't take a genius like Tatsuya to imagine what would happen if the head of the clan Maya would speak to the clan head Saegusa. He braced himself with the worst possibilities imaginable.

Maya laughed. "It'll be quite entertaining. Now then it's time for lunch. This waiting room is yours, I have another one myself. People will start to arrive at 1. And as you know the conference starts sharply at 2 p.m."

Maya dismissed their talk and ordered Hayama-san to serve their lunch before heading to her room.


	4. Chapter 3

A new journey awaits Miyuki and Tatsuya as their true identities are revealed to the world and unknown forces are at work. Will they be able to control the Yotsuba clan? Will their friends continue to stand by them? They have no choice but to fight against the people who intend to disrupt their peaceful lives.

In the novel I believe the last selection meeting was in 2093? Well in this fanfiction it will be a decade ago. I have read reviews about the romantic pairing. And I've decided that there won't be any romantic pairing, instead I'll do separate side stories to anyone who wants it for example a side story of Miyuki x Masaki, Taysuya x Mayumi, Miyuki x Tatsuya or any OC I create while writing this.

Oh, and I don't have a beta-reader. I just thought it'd be easier to just edit it whenever I find something that needs to be edited or when someone points something out.

Background

Angie Sirius – Real name is Angelina Kudou Shields. Her grandfather is the youngest brother of Kudou Retsu. (Character found in Volumes 9, 10, and 11 called _Visitor Chapter._)

* * *

Chapter Three

Announcement

Lunch was served for three in the exquisite room. It was hard to tell what the room was for, it had elegant taste and expensive furniture. The chandelier above their heads dimly lit the room. The shelves were lined with close to two hundred books. The books were on a variety of topics politics, history, magic's, robotics, maps, and arts. Now that they had a closer look at the room it had to be exclusively owned by the Yotsuba.

The three were in the middle of the room around the oval table Hayama had brought in so they could have their lunch.

Minami poured the tea for both Tatsuya and Miyuki before sitting down she felt it was her duty for her to do this, as Miyuki will be presented as the head soon and currently they were not at home.

"Oni-sama. What did you think about that talk?"

"She's definitely holding out on us. I won't know what actions to take until she tells us the whole story. We'll have to be on the alert until then."

The two girls nodded.

Miyuki ate slowly, staring only at her food for a while. Then she glanced up at her brother who ate normally and didn't seemed disturbed by the information Maya gave them.

"The man, the one Raymond called the Black Sage... You won't do anything too dangerous will you?"

Even without asking this question Miyuki was aware Tatsuya would do everything to find more information about him. Even going through the trouble of asking his superiors or contacting Raymond again.

"I won't go into any action without a definite plan Miyuki."

Tatsuya wanted to eliminate said man with his own hands. With Miyuki's abilities it would be hard to hide the facts from her. Her ability to gather information from a simple touch or smell had grown stronger. The very last thing he liked to do was drag Miyuki into dangerous situations again.

"I won't let you leave me behind Onii-sama."

She was adamant and wouldn't allow it.

Minami agreed with her mistress on this fact. Tatsuya-sama tended to get into dangerous situations without him realising it.

"I guess there's no helping it."

Nothing he could say would change their minds. Tatsuya would just have be prepared for any situation whether it involved the both of them or not.

* * *

Like Maya had said people started arriving at 1p.m. Tatsuya, Miyuki and Minami were standing by the window sill. From the view of their window they could seeing people belonging to the clans heading for the building after being cleared by security. No one could see though there window, it was heavily tinted and bullet proof. Maya must have ordered the Yotsuba quarters to be heavily secured.

With Tatsuya's eye he could see all ten clans arriving one by one. He caught a glimpse of Katsuto Juumonji and Saegusa Mayumi entering with their respective families.

As a fellow head Miyuki's position would stand even above Juumonji. Katsuto Juumonji had once asked Tatsuya to join the 10 clans he found it almost laughable looking back on it. He wondered what he would say to his sempai, it would be useless to escape his interrogation now. Juumonji-sempai and Saegusa-sempai would more likely corner the siblings into telling them what is going on. He'd have to use all his efforts into hiding certain facts mostly about their clan.

At the moment of creating suitable excuses Miyuki interrupted his train of thought.

"Onii-sama…"

"Yes?"

"The others will want an explanation from us." Miyuki said as she continued to stare at the people heading for Saturn's Hall."

"I know, does it worry you?"

"Just a little bit, but if their attitudes change towards us…. I would not blame them." Miyuki wore an unreadable solemn smile.

"Miyuki, I don't believe that would happen."

Miyuki was more worried about her brother than herself. She didn't want people avoiding him because in their eyes he was part of the Yotsuba clan. It would be because of her that people would be afraid of him. She felt happy and proud whenever someone recognized his talents if people stepped away and avoided his gaze after this, it would be her fault.

"Minami, What do you think?"

"Those people would not be worthy to talk to."

The both of them thought it was a very Minami-like answer. She found rude people not worthy of any consideration.

"Miyuki-sama and Tatsuya-sama have enough friends. I don't think they would turn away from you."

Miyuki chuckled an "I see–."

"Ah! While I was mentioning our friends it seem I forgot to mention a certain someone."

"Who?" Tatsuya was curious to Miyuki's mention of forgetting a certain someone."

"Lena of course, because of this Lena will know about us." Miyuki stated.

"Who's Lena?"

The incident with Lena happened during the time when Minami was not appointed to Miyuki as a guardian so they had never met before.

Lena was a girl who Miyuki saw as a friend and a true rival.

_Real name is Angelina Kudou Shields_

_ Code name: Angie Sirius_

_Special Ability: Parade_

A commander, and secret agent under the USNA army. She is one of the recognized Strategic Class Magicians, a part of the Thirteen Apostles. Her magical power rivaled Miyuki's. But during their last battle with each other Lena had felt Miyuki had won.

"Lena is a friend of ours who lives in America."

That was all Tatsuya could say to Minami's question he couldn't just reveal a top-secret protected by the USNA army even if it was Minami.

Miyuki got the hint and followed up.

"She transferred to First High on a student exchange program. And we became really good friends. If we ever meet again I'll introduce you to her Minami."

Miyuki had always felt from the day Lena had gone back to the USNA that in the future they would meet again. Perhaps it was because of their true identity or because Miyuki had wished for it. For them to meet again.

Minami stared at the intently siblings. It seems this Lena was special to the both of them.

Miyuki looked up at the sky as if waiting for something to fall from it.

"I have a pretty strong feeling that Lena will come for us again. Onii-sama."

Tatsuya agreed with her. Lena would probably be sent to investigate them again. The last time she came and witnessed their powers he made a deal with her to never reveal it or he'd reveal her true identity to the world.

He didn't know if this bargain would still hold true after this event.

Miyuki checked the time on her phone. They had 15 more minutes. The time seem to go faster than Miyuki expected. She had wished time to go slower.

Three knocks tapped the door interrupting the silence that had come and Miyuki respond for him to come in.

"Miyuki-sama please come with me."

"Coming."

Just as Miyuki headed for the door to be escorted by Hayama, Tatsuya placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

Miyuki was surprised by this and for a short moment she placed a hand on his before leaving. Her heart was beating rapidly as she left Minami and Tatsuya.

If they could. Tatsuya and Minami would follow Miyuki but other than the heads only, the heirs and the council were allowed in the conference room. Tatsuya and Minami had to watch the meeting like everyone else in the auditorium. Although Tatsuya couldn't be there with Miyuki he used his Elemental Sight at specific time interval to check if there were any suspicious individuals around his sister. As her brother he protected her at all times.

* * *

Miyuki walked down the hall only to be greeted by Maya who was waiting for them.

"Did the food suit your taste Miyuki-san?"

"Yes, thank you very much Oba-sama"

"I'm glad."

"You are to enter the conference when I introduce you since no one knows you belong to our clan. Don't worry it will be a short and sweet introduction and you will watch the selection meeting with the others."

Miyuki gave a curt nod.

She walked beside Maya as Hayama walked behind the both them.

Miyuki wasn't thinking about anything at this point. From the time she had entered the building she was prepared.

* * *

Two students were walking towards Saturn's Hall. A boy and girl. The girl had her long black hair wrapped into a Chinese style bun. She wore a navy-blue sleeveless dress with a two-toned faux leather heels. The boy sported a white shirt over a black cardigan and black oxfords.

The boy's cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Are you heading there now?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Affirmative."

"Good, be good now. Don't cause a ruckus."

"Is this message for Lan Lei?"

"You must be kidding, of course not. It's more for you than for her."

"Got it!" he exclaimed happily.

"If you can try to get close to the Shiba siblings." Zhou ordered. This would be a good chance for a first time encounter.

"You want us to get _close_ with them already?"

"Exactly."

"Don't get your hopes up! What if they had guards since the information you gave us said they were from that clan."

"Do whatever you think is best, I just want as much information you can get as possible in this occasion."

"Understood. Bye-bye–"

_Beep._

He hung up as they were approaching the area towards the security gate. His sister walked beside him briskly.

The girl tugged on her brother's arm. "So did he say anything important?"

The brother smirked at his sister knowing that this would infuriate her.

He grinned at her. "Yeah, He told you to behave yourself Lan Lei."

"Don't take me for a fool! It's you who causes the most trouble." Lan Lei exasperated. Talking to her brother took out most of her energy out of her.

The boy snickered. "Of the two of us you're the most devious. Try not to flirt too much."

"Hulin…You…Stop treating me like a flirt! Remember this is work."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. You heart breaker." He proceeded to shape a heart with his hands and separate it.

The girl threw a fast punch to the right of his stomach, the brother was quick on the uptake and easily block the attack.

The sister threw a deadly glare. "You are the very, very last person who has the right to say that to me."

"Oh don't give me that look. Remember this is work." Hulin smiled mischievously at his sister.

The brother patted her on the back as they were getting closer.

The security guard stood at a height of 6'5. The other guards accompanying him were just as tall. They held their weapons by their side and wore a typical black suit.

_He, I can tell these guys aren't a match for us. _Hulin thought_. _He stopped right in front of them with his sister by his side.

"Name?"

"Miyazaki Rei and this is my sister Miyazaki Yumi we're students at the National Magic University."

The security looked at the siblings and checked their names on the systems terminal.

"Okay, you both are clear to go."

They were then searched for weapons, once they cleared the second stage they headed towards Saturn Hall.

"Whoa this building is amazing. I think the Magic Association has too much money to spend."

Lan Lei slapped him on the shoulder. "Geeze stop with the idiotic comment. Someone will hear you, be offended and throw you out."

"Where was it students are supposed to go?"

"The West Wing, Look the sign points that way."

"Glad to have you around Lan Lei."

"For someone as smart as you, it's amazing how directionally you challenged are."

The sibling continued their banter while heading to the West Wing.

* * *

Erika, Mizuki, Mikihiko, Leo, Shizuka and Honaka had all met up at the station and had started walking toward Saturns Hall.

"Mikihiko. Erika. Aren't you guys from the one-hundred families? So why'd you come walk with us."

Leo was puzzled that morning when Erika texted him that morning saying that they would all meet up together at the station. At the time they all thought they would head there separately.

"Because Mikihiko and I thought you'd be lonely"

"What! Idiot–"

"We don't have to arrive there with our families. It's the first time the Hundred family members can attend."

"What does that mean? For the first time? I thought it was those who were a part of a clan that could attend."

"Only the main families can. This time it includes branch families and even students. Mikihiko and I were children so of course we didn't go to the last one. It happened a decade ago."

"If it's the first time. Wouldn't they want you to go with them?"

"Huh?! No way am I going with my old man!"

"Erika… It really is a good thing you aren't. Mikihiko said tiredly.

"Where is Tatsuya and Miyuki?" asked Honoka.

"Erika did you forget to text them?" Leo teased. He couldn't help himself if there came an opportunity to ruffle Erika's feathers.

"I'm not incompetent!" exclaimed Erika. "I did but they said they couldn't arrive at the time we were to meet. Tatsuya said he had business to take care of first before they could arrive here."

In their heads there were unlimited possibilities on what "business" Tatsuya had to deal with. They all knew Tatsuya was involved with military operations ever since Yokohama.

"He'll text us when he comes." Erika said cooly. She suspected it was because they were related to the Yotsuba clan. Although she couldn't just reveal that. It had to be Tatsuya and Miyuki to say it to them.

"I hope they're okay." Mizuki felt honestly worried for the siblings as she felt some uneasiness.

"They'll be fine Mizuki! We're talking about Tatsuya and Miyuki here." She reassured her. Mizuki was too gentle but that was the best thing about Mizuki. Erika thought.

* * *

The Ten Master Clan Leaders were to gather in the Scarlet Room. In the conference hall the nine heads were seated around the oval table. Ichijou Gouki, Futatsugi Isao, Mitsuya Kaori, Itsuwa Hidaka, Mutsuzuka Shinji, Saegusa Koichi, Yatsushiro Kenshin, Kudou Makoto and Juumonji Kazue. There was one empty chair waiting for the last head to arrive.

Futatsugi looked around. "I thought that woman would be here."

"Is she really coming?" Musuzuka asked.

"She only attended her first one and then we've never seen her since." replied Juumonji.

"I hope Hayama-san comes. He's not easy to deal with but at least he's easier than Maya-san." Mitsuya commented. It seems everyone agreed to that statement.

It was true that Maya didn't show up to meetings physically but when the situation arose she would contact them via video call. And even with her not physically present she eluded an air of confidence and always got the job done.

"Ha Ha! I agree." Yatsushiro exclaimed.

Saegusa Koichi couldn't stand Maya being their current topic of discussion. It irritated him even more that Maya was the last one to arrive.

"That woman is irresponsible as always." He mumbled so that only the person beside him was able to hear.

Yatsushiro who sat beside Saegusa whispered. "Now, Now let's not talk about Maya-san that way Koichi-san. It's been a long time."

Everyone in the room was painfully aware that the numbers they held didn't determine how much power or influence a clan had.

They were all aware about the tension in the room when they heard Maya would attend the meeting. Yotsuba Maya who had an iron hold on the Yotsuba clan and held fearsome magic whom no one lived to tell their tale if they ever confronted her as an enemy.

"It seems to me we have all chosen our heirs." Koichi said wanting to direct the topic away from Maya. Koichi's effort's to direct the topic somewhere else failed though because of Yatsushiro Kenshin.

"Did the Yotsuba choose one?" he questioned everyone in the room.

"I'm sure they have many young and talented magicians under their wing. It wouldn't surprise me at all if Maya came with a child to this meeting." replied Mitsuya.

"A child? Don't joke like that. They have to be at least a teenager to attend this kind of meeting." said Kudou.

Mitsuya smiled. "I'm joking. Well no matter who she brings they must be exceptional."

_Exceptional huh…_ Saegusa Koichi was thinking about non-other than Shiba Tatsuya the boy who he heard from a reliable source was involved with the 101st Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion. The boy's background information had been cleverly covered up by Maya along with his sister's. Saegusa had thought it was a good chance to talk to the siblings if he ever encountered them at this event.

* * *

At the side of the room sat the next-in line for the families. They were to witness the selection meeting for experience in the near future. Ichijou Masaki and Juumonji Katsuto sat amongst them along with the other heirs; Futatsugi Isamu, Mitsuya Kimiko, Itsuwa Hirofumi, Mutsuzuka Shigeru, Saegusa Eiichi, Yatsushiro Daichi, Kudou Akiyuki.

All of them were aware of each other's existence since the time they were children. Many of them had met each other through social parties and meetings between their families. They watched as their parents discussed with each other about the Yotsuba clan. Even as heirs they had never been introduced to any of the children under the Yotsuba clan.

Kimiko tapped Shigeru on the shoulder. "Hey so have you ever seen her?"

"Seen who?"

"The head of the Yotsuba clan, my mom told me that she would attend today."

"I haven't of course. And also you should know that when that clan deals with the other clans they usually send other members."

"It's really strange. I mean why hide?"

"Shhh. You speak so much!" exclaimed Shigeru trying to hush Kimiko by placing a finger to his mouth

Mitsuya rolled her eyes at Shigeru and started to stare at the object of her affection Ichijou who sat right in front of her. She thought it was fate. Shigeru could only shake his head at this. He knew what the girl was thinking and it was obviously not fate in the working.

Ichijou Masaki along with the other heirs secretly paid attention to what the heads were saying.

"Ichijou-san, what are you thinking about?"

Ichijou looked at Mitsuya smiled.

"Nothing important I'm just waiting for this meeting to start like everyone else."

"Oh, I bet you can't wait for this meeting to end."

"And why do you think that?"

"Because at the dinner, you will dance with me." Kimiko said while directing a seemingly innocent smile at Ichijou.

Ichijou Masaki almost grimaced at that statement. He had tried many times to subtly refuse this girl's effort but she was annoyingly persistent. As a gentlemen he couldn't just refuse a lady for a dance especially when the lady asked him in front of many people much to his dismay.

"Eh– It...It'll be my pleasure."

"Yay, it's settled then. Your first dance will be with me."

Masaki sighed inwardly. He hoped that today would go by very quickly if possible. He wished he had his trustworthy best friend by his side to get him out of this predicament with one of his most ingenious excuses he was able to come up with whenever he was in a bind.

* * *

The families headed for the auditorium. This auditorium was newly built within the building located in what was called the West Wing. It was Kudou Retsu who proposed to have it built since the Association decided they would allow magicians other than the 10 clans view the selection meeting. The selection over the years had been seen as a private conference only between the heads of magician families. The result of the selection meeting would go around by mouth thanks to the hundred clan heads.

This year was different since rumours got around that the chosen 10 were chosen unfairly or with bribes. To counter this statement the Association decided to increase the audience and tape the conference so that no rumour would pop-up up like that again. It was a fact that those from the 10 families were deemed of a higher social class than the rest of society.

In the front rows sat the Ten clans, the families of the heads. People expected the members of the Yotsuba Clan to come but no one came. It begged the question whether the Yotsuba head would come to the selection meeting.

Erika, Leo, Mikihiko, Mizuki, Shizuka, and Honoka entered the auditorium. The auditorium was huge there were three screens in front of the large audience which would capture the meeting live.

Mikihiko eyes spanned the room and he caught sight of Tomitsuka-kun waving his hand for them to come over.

The group of six headed towards Tomitsuka Hagane's sitting beside Tomitsuka were Hirakawa Chiaki, Akechi Eimi and Igara Sousuke.

"Finally you're here. Sit with us."

"Hey, how long have you been waiting." Mikihiko asked.

"We came here 15 minutes ago." Tomisuka replied. "We didn't wait long and look all of the ten families are here already.

"It's going to start soon! Hurry and sit down with us." said Eimi waving for everyone to sit down.

"Well, you guys seem impatient but I think it might be boring." Leo commented.

"Hm. Well we might very well gain information we've never known before. Wouldn't that be interesting?" Erika said with a gleam in her eye. The knowing gleam which made Mikihiko's spine shiver.

"I bet 5000 yen it won't be interesting."

"PFFT–, Okay sure I bet 10,000 yen it will be interesting." Erika snickered.

Everyone was shocked. Just what in the world possessed Erika to say such a thing?

Leo looked at Erika incredulously. "Erika you may very well be an Ojou-sama but isn't that going a little too far?"

Erika smirked. "Don't worry about my wallet. You should be worried about yours."

* * *

Maya waltzed into the conference hall, it was 3 minutes until the selection begins. Everyone stared at her as if she were a ghost. She looked around the room and gave a sly smile.

"It's been a while everyone. I hoped this meeting goes smoothly for us."

"Maya-san, Welcome you're just in time." Ichijou said.

Maya walked elegantly to her seat. It seemed to them that she had not aged at all.

Koichi only glanced at the woman before setting his eyes on something else. He refused to look at the woman for more than the allotted time he set for himself.

Yatsushiro found it amusing to watch Saegusa as Maya walked in.

_"Ah,__what a state he's in.__T__he man hasn't changed at all when he will ever learn his lesson." He mused._

"Saegusa-san, Let me pour you a glass."

As Yatushiro poured him a glass Saegusa eyed him warily.

_"What is this man thinking?" _Among the people whom Saegusa knows Yatsushiro was one of those people who completely baffled him. He was someone who was respected by his clan and had a very solid reputation among the clans. But something didn't sit quite right with him.

The meeting had finally begun as Ten Council Members stepped inside the room.

The Ten Council members were part of the Magic Association. They were to judge and bring order to all clans. The members consisted of members of the magical community who were recognized as great talents aside from the Master Clan Heads. These people were deemed suitable by the Council by vote to lead and judge the selection meeting without any bias. They were known magicians in the magical community whose efforts were rewarded by the government. The magic community had a hierarchical system to keep the clans in line. Firstly there was the Hundred Clans, the Assistant Clans, the Ten Master Clans, the Magic Association and lastly the Government.

This hierarchical system was established so that none of the clan's possessed too much power. But that didn't prevent the Ten Master Clans from expanding their influence among high-class society.

The Ten council members sat down and a woman with auburn hair looked thoroughly around the room.

"It seems that everyone is in attendance. But Maya-san do you not have a suitable heir as of yet?" she announced politely to Maya.

"I do have a suitable heir however none of you have been introduced to her as of late. So I thought I would do the honor of introducing her to everyone today. She is the daughter of my sister and my only niece. I hope you all treat her warmly."

Maya looked toward the door.

"Come in Miyuki-san." she called out to the door.

The door slowly opened to reveal a girl about 18 years old. She had long straight flowing black locks which almost reached her waist. The length of the dress reached her knees and was designed with a delicate design of snowflakes at the edges of her dress. She also wore a striking snowflake hair pin at the side of her head. And was blessed with a set of azure eyes.

Many of the people in the room were mesmerized by the beautiful girl who just walked into the room.

Two people in the room had their jaw reach down to the floor wide open until they snapped it shut upon realizing that someone may be watching their expressions.

_"It can't be!" _Ichijou Masaki was shocked. He rubbed his eyes thinking he was seeing things but it didn't erase the image of the girl whom he had feeling for.

Juumonji Katsuto had an equally surprised expression plastered on his face for only a second before maintaining a solid stoic mask. He couldn't allow anyone to see him so surprised at this revelation.

The auditorium was in quite a buzz when Miyuki's face flickered onto the screen.

Erika was shocked to say the least but compared to her friends she was quite mellow about it. She tapped Leo on the shoulder with a palm faced up.

"Now then, you owe me 5000 yen." Erika demanded. She wasn't going to let this kind of thing slip even if Leo became incoherent at the moment.

Leo was in too much of a daze to even reply to that. Like everyone else in the group he couldn't believe his eyes.

* * *

I had such a hard time creating so many OC characters! Warning: I'm not sure if I turned Minami into some OOC or if I did it with the other character's while writing. If I do then just look it over LOL because I probably won't change it anyway.

Here are the Ten Heads along with their respective heirs. This is so that it won't be so confusing. I may write individual backgrounds on the OC characters in the future.

Ichijou Gouki - Ichijou Masaki

Yotsuba Maya - Yotsuba Miyuki

Futatsugi Isao - Futatsugi Isamu

Mitsuya Kaori - Mitsuya Kimiko

Itsuwa Hidaka - Itsuwa Hirofumi

Mutsuzuka Shinji - Mutsuzuka Shigeru

Saegusa Koichi - Saegusa Eiichi

Yatsushiro Kenshin - Yatsushiro Daichi

Kudou Makoto - Kudou Akiyuki

Juumonji Kazue - Juumonji Katsuto


End file.
